The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for supporting a weapon system or weaponry at a combat vehicle.
Generally speaking, the apparatus of the invention is of the type wherein at the combat vehicle, the weapon system arranged at a platform to be rotatable about an essentially vehicle axis, is mounted together with an intermediate frame, by means of three mutually spaced support devices, at the chassis frame of the vehicle.
There is known to the art from the commonly assigned, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,640, granted Mar. 30, 1976, a mobile combat vehicle wherein a weapon system arranged upon a platform and mounted to be rotatable about a vertical axis by means of a pivot bearing, is supported at the vehicle chassis by means of three mutually spaced pivot supports and an intermediate frame. The pivot supports arranged between the chassis and the intermediate frame prevent transmission of the torsional moments of the vehicle to the weapon system. This combat vehicle has a relatively high situated center of gravity. Such has a disadvantageous effect, when encountering extreme operating conditions, upon the operation of the weapon system constructed, for instance, as a rocket launcher or cannon or the like. Additionally, the relatively large, unalterable structural height of the entire combat vehicle limits the traveling characteristics and transport possibilities of the vehicle, especially however the ability to transport the vehicle by means of railroads.
Furthermore, it is generally known in the case of wheeled or tracked vehicles, to arrange a platform upon the vehicle chassis frame. The platform serves to accommodate, for instance, dismantable support elements for lifting and assembly platforms, or, however, for the mounting of parts for bucket excavators or the like. With such vehicles the platform is essentially supported by a conventional three point-support arrangement at the chassis frame of the vehicle. The one side of the support arrangement can be provided, for instance, as viewed in the direction of travel of the vehicle, with pivotable pivot supports, or, however, with extensively freely movable ball-and-socket supports, and the other side can be equipped with mechanical or hydraulic means for horizontally positioning the entire platform in relation to the chassis frame.